


The Ambush

by ChalithraLavellan



Series: Chalithra Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalithraLavellan/pseuds/ChalithraLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan gets seriously injured and Solas looses his cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, I finally got the courage to post it here.

They were ambushed. Chalithra got separated from the group, Solas, Cole and Iron Bull fighting off 3 against one, whilst the biggest, probably the leader went straight for her. she avoided him a few times, even managed to hit him with her spirit sword. it only seemed to anger him.

“hold him off until the others can help, that’s all. just hold him off.”

she kept repeating that in her mind. She hit him a few more times. as she was casting a barrier spell the brute slammed her up against a rock, slightly elevate her from the ground, knocking the breath out of her. she felt a sharp pain. he yanks his swords away, causing Chalithra drop to the ground. as he lifts his sword above his head covered in her blood, Chalithra realised he had stabbed her.

“I can’t breath, pain, it’s too much, I can’t feel my legs, Solas, where are you…”

Cole panically recites Chalithra’s thoughts, and looks at Solas. they had all been so busy with their own targets no one noticed that she had pretty much been left her to defend herself. Solas turns only to see her limp down, as her assailant was about to swing for her head. he was struck down by an arrow from Cole and Iron Bull charging him before he could slice her head off. Solas ran to her.

Chalithra’s hiccups, attempting to breath, and her skin pale. she looked straight through Solas.

Solas kneeled beside her pealed her torn vest of her. the “shem” had managed to stab through her torso. Solas cursed. He lifted her carefully. Chalithra flinched but made no sounds. the exit wound was way higher. no wonder she couldn’t breath. Solas closes his eyes. Chalithra’s hands trailed up his arms.

“this is it, isn’t it Solas? I’m dying?”

Cole said, again transcribing her thoughts, standing behind Solas now. Iron Bull was still beating up the prick that skewered her.

“not if I can help.”

Solas whispered, looking into her eyes. tears where streaming down her cheeks. He wiped away her tears, smudging blood onto her cheeks, and gave her half a smile. he began his healing spell, starting with her lung. as his spell worked it’s way through her impaled lung Chalithra started breathing and as she did, she started screaming in agony, digging her nails in his arms.

the scream broke Bull’s trans and he ran to them, covered in what was left of the mercenary.

Chalithra was now singing an old Elvhen song, song that Solas recognised as a song about an Elvhen maid that was saved by her one true love. Chalithra was trying to concentrate on something else than the pain. usually she’d sing quite well, but this time her voice was strained and cracking up in places. sometimes the pain was too much for her, and her singing was replaced by screams.

“How is she?”

Bull asked. Cole was busy handing Solas bandages so that Solas could stop the bleeding, albeit it being a temporary fix.

“healing as much as I can, need to get her to Skyhold fast, please don’t die on me now, ir abelas, hamin ma vhenan, ma’arlath, ma sa’lath…”

Cole started to recite Solas’ thought but stop abruptly.

“he shut me out.”

Cole said confused, looking at Bull. Iron Bull shook his head.

“some things are not meant for others to hear, kiddo.”

Bull looked at Cole, before turning to Solas.

“just let me know when you think you’ve healed her enough to travel back.”

Solas gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Iron Bull put his giant hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly.

“you’re not gonna die on us now eh Boss? it would be a shame the greatest dragon hunter in all of Thedas was killed by a godless mercenary.”

Chalithra laughed a little which she immediately regretted as the ripple of pain nearly caused her to faint. her vision went black for a second.

“nononono! stay with me! keep looking at me, focus on me!”

Solas shouted, pleading, cradling her head with one hand but his other hand was firmly pressed on her wound pouring healing magic into it. Chalithra forced herself to open her eyes and look at Solas. he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding but didn’t break the eye contact.

“I.. feel.. cold..”

She stuttered, half choking on her words, blood streaming from her nose and mouth. Solas looked at Bull.

“we need to move her, now”

Bull nodded. Solas snaked his arms under her shoulders and knees. he tried his best to gently picked her up but she still let out a small cry.

“I know, I know, Ir abelas.”

Solas pressed his lips against her temple, whispering sweet nothings to calm her. Bull had brought the horses to them and was holding one of them ready for Solas and Chalithra. Solas placed her gently on one of them before mounting it himself.

“If you ride fast, you could be back in Skyhold before sundown. don’t wait on our account, we’ll manage ”

Bull helped Cole onto his own mount, holding onto 2 others.

“hahren na melana sahlin, emma ir abelas, souver'inan isala hamin, vhenan him dor'felas, in uthenera na revas; vir sulahn'nehn, vir dirthera, vir samahl la numin, vir lath sa'vunin…”

Cole recited this perfectly, as if he was able to speak Elvhen, and Iron Bull gave him a strange look. Solas looked horrified.

“She wanted to hear this. in case..”

Cole was cut off by Solas.

“Chalithra, I need you to have faith that you’ll get through this.”

Chalithra gave him a slight nod.

“I’ll keep talking to you, and I need you to try to keep talking to me, so that I know you are still awake. can you do that?

“yes, vhenan.”  
  
This was the first time she had called him "vhenan". Solas silently wished the first time she called him that had been under happier circumstance.

***

When they got to Skyhold, Cullen was out with some new recruits assigning them sleeping quarters. he looked a little surprised seeing them so soon, but his surprise was quickly replaced by horror when he saw Chalithra’s state. As Solas dismounted, he noticed that she was slipping out of consciousness.

“Quickly, I need all available healers, in the inquisitor’s room, now!”

Solas wasn’t asking, he was demanding. Cullen ran towards the surgery. Solas ran with her in the main hall, causing a commotion with the nobles that roamed the main hall like vultures.

Vivienne and Dorian emerged from their usual spots to see what was happening and when they noticed Solas covered in blood, and the wounded Chalithra in his arms, they didn’t hesitate follow him. as did Varric.

By the time Solas was in her room, everyone where there, save for Bull and Cole.

“What happened?!?”

Cullen had returned with 3 healers, who immediately started to clean up and dress her wounds. Chalithra was semi conscious, but kinda delirious. Cullen looked at Solas for an answer but Chalithra cut Solas short.

“shem, big one, got separated from the group, I tried, Solas, I did, I-I couldn’t cast a barrier spell quick enough..”

Chalithra hiccupped.

“Shhhh, hamin, vhenan.”

Solas sat down next to her holding her hand but made sure the healers had enough space to work. he held her hand, feeding a little bit of magic into her, whilst singing the Elvhen song she had sung previously, and she began to dose off.

***

Bull and Cole joined the others several hours later, Bull quietly telling them what went down. Josephine started to cry so Leliana, Vivienne and Sera had taken her to her room.

Morning came and the healers had left after they’d done what they could, leaving the rest to time. little by little everyone left, except Cole, Dorian and Solas.

Cole sat at in the corner of the room, watching from afar. Solas sat on the edge of her bed and Dorian had found himself a book to read to occupy his mind. Josephine, having regained her composure, brings the healers back again around midday to check on Chalithra’s bandages and make sure the wounds where healing properly. They left as quickly as they came, out respect.

***

The sun was lowering down on the horizon when Dorian, who had fallen asleep earlier, woke up when the book he’d been reading slip out of his hand and fell on the floor with a thud. Solas flinched but other than that he remained still, still feeding magic into her.

“Solas, you need to rest. you’ve been healing her for 2 days now, your mana must be completely drained by now. have you had any lyrium potions?”

Dorian shuddered, stood up stretch and began to make his way out of her room.

“Solas, please, don’t over do it. I’d hate if you’d die.”

Solas chuckled.

“Odd, I didn’t think I matter to you.”

Dorian looked at him dead pan.

“No, but you are important to her, and she is important to me. please Solas, get some rest.”

Solas kept staring at her.

“It’s my fault. I need to fix this.”

Dorian looked him, and for a second, he saw how broken down the apostate mage was that the idea of losing her.

“Iron Bull said you where ambushed, and that Chalithra got separated from the group. the blame lies with those mercenaries, and whoever hired them to attack you. You are too hard on yourself. ”

Solas didn’t say anything. Dorian sighed and looked at Cole.

“Cole, we should get a shut eye. Good night Solas.”

Dorian left the room. Cole looked at Solas.

“I’d like to stay but I according to Dorian I need to sleep. he thinks you want to be alone with her.”

Solas smiled.

“I don’t mind either way, Cole.”

Cole pondered for a moment, but shook his head.

“I think I’ll go see if can help other people. you should sleep. you look like me.”

Solas nodded slowly. After Cole vanished, Solas blacked out.

***

Chalithra woke up. she had no concept of how long she’d been asleep, but she could breath easier, although she was sore all over. The sun was up. she shifted a bit, and felt someone next to her.

she looked down to see Solas lying next to her, but not under the blanket. his hand was on hers, and he was shivering ever so slightly. she starts running her thumb in the palm of his hand. she kept doing that until he woke up. she motion him to get under the cover, which he complied, to tired to argue.

She looks at his shirt covered in her blood, shaking her head a little. she beckons him to take it off, and then he helps her removes hers. Solas runs his finger over her bandages, and his guilt crashes back into him, like a wave. Chalithra sees it and kisses him softly on the mouth before making herself comfortable on his chest. He lazily wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. she rested one hand on his side, the other was grasping his jawbone necklace, drawing infinities on it with her thumb. they stay like this what feels like an eternity.

“how long was I out for?”

When Solas didn’t answer, she looked up, only to see tears running down his cheek. She rose up, trying to make eye contact but Solas avoided her gaze. finally she put her hands on each side of his face wiping his tears away, pressing her lips on his forehead. he wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly.

“I was… so scared.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, adjusting herself so that now she was straddling him. He rested his head on her shoulder and his hands move down a little finding a resting place on her bottom.

“I was scared too, but having you around reassured me.”

She kissed him on the top of his head. Solas looks at her.

“I should have stayed closer, I could have come sooner, I..”

Chalithra bends down and kisses him on the lips.

“And I shouldn’t have wandered off as I always do. look, I don’t remember much, it’s all a bit hazy, but I remember hearing your voice, soothing me, coaxing me to stay awake. I remember you singing in Elvhen, beautifully, might I add. you saved me, vhenan”

She draws out vhenan a little. Solas pushes her towards him, closing the gap between them and they kiss passionately. Solas kisses her on the neck, trailing down to her chest. Chalithra closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. her hand trail down his arms, and he releases her bottom to meet his hands with hers.

they are interrupted by the door being opened.

“Inquisitor? Are you awake? The healers are here to check on you.”

Josephine’s voice. Chalithra looked a Solas with an expression of love mixed in with an apology as she pulls the blanket up to her chin. Solas freezes completely.

“aaah Josie? you think it’s possible that… maybe you and the healers could come back a little later?”

“Why Inquisitor it will only take a… oh my… yes… I’ll just tell them you are still resting… goodbye Inquisitor, Solas.”

Josephine nearly ran out after finding the Inquisitor in such scandalous position. Chalithra gave a light chuckle before kissing Solas again, who is rather reluctant after the interruption. He’s quick to regain his composure however, and resume where he left off.

 


End file.
